


Not Your Father

by flickawhip



Series: Matt Hardy Imagines [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Broken Matt Hardy - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 21:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Matt doesn't remember why he used to love Daddy...Written for the Imagines Blog





	Not Your Father

\- “Daddy...”  
\- The word had escaped you as you came undone  
\- Matt had paused  
\- Almost crooning the word back at you  
\- “Daddy?”  
\- His smile is off  
\- The same old lopsided smile you’ve learnt to love  
\- You’ve learnt to accept  
\- Even if you feel a little confused  
\- Especially when he does... what comes next  
\- "BUT I AM NOT YOUR FATHER MY DEEEEEAREST."  
\- You sigh  
\- Almost roll your eyes at him  
\- Of course he doesn’t know  
\- He used to  
\- It used to be your thing  
\- Since he... broke...  
\- Since he changed  
\- He’s forgotten a lot of what used to be usual for you both  
\- Apparently this is another thing he’s lost  
\- “No... No Matt, it means... it means... we just used to use it a lot... that’s all...”  
\- He sighs  
\- Stroking your hair when your eyes close  
\- “But dearest...”  
\- “Don’t... It’s okay... I just... for a minute I forgot...”


End file.
